


Chloe Beale loves to cuddle.

by dr_jillianholtzmann



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Cuddles, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Pre-Relationship, and pitch perfect 3, beca is so cute, bechloe - Freeform, during pitch perfect one, lots of hugging, mentions of Chloe/Chicago, this is just cute shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 11:04:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13480158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dr_jillianholtzmann/pseuds/dr_jillianholtzmann
Summary: Chloe loves to cuddle. Because, of course, she does. It isn’t really surprising; the redhead was known for startling her friends – mostly Beca – by wrapping her arms around them at the most unexpected times. It wasn’t quick either, Chloe would hug you and pull you as close as possible until it was almost hard to breathe.And Beca doesn't know how to deal with it.





	Chloe Beale loves to cuddle.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was my first ever proper Bechloe fanfic! Yay! I realize I'm uploading it last but that's just what happened I guess. 
> 
> It's just a lot of fluff and hugging. All the good stuff. 
> 
> English is not my first language, so I'm sorry for any mistakes.

Chloe loves to cuddle. Because, of course, she does. It isn’t really surprising; the redhead was known for startling her friends – mostly Beca – by wrapping her arms around them at the most unexpected times. It wasn’t quick either, Chloe would hug you and pull you as close as possible until it was almost hard to breathe. It scared Beca in the beginning. She’d had friends before, although not many, and knew that girls could sometimes get a little touchy-feely. So yes, she had had friends who would hug her, and she got used to the occasional ‘haven’t-seen-each-other-in-a-while’ hug, which was mostly just one arm wrapped around her waist and sometimes a quick press of lips against her cheek.

This was different though, Chloe was different. The first time it happened was the day Beca got bailed out of jail and she’d just had a rough fight with her father in the car. She was ready to go to bed and just forget everything. Forget the Bellas, forget about her dad, forget stupid  _fucking_ Jesse, just… forget it all. She should never have tried caring in the first place. But then, she’d walked through her door and there they were, waiting for her. It had surprised her. 

“You guys waited up for me?” She had asked, not being able to stop the smile from forming on her face. It’s hard to maintain a badass attitude when you’re exhausted.

“Of course we waited up for you.” Chloe answered, and Beca remembers seeing her lean forward in her seat, as if she was about to get up and walk over, but then her stupid roommate had interrupted them and the ‘moment’ or .. ugh.. whatever it was, had been ruined.

Later that night, after Aubrey had finished her ‘emergency Bella meeting’ and told them to all be at rehearsals the next day, 8 am sharp, they all left. Well, everyone except for Chloe.

Beca was fidgeting in her seat, aware of how close Chloe was standing next to her.

“I’m really sorry about tonight.” Chloe had said, then reached over and squeezed her shoulder briefly. “That we weren’t there for you, I mean.”

“I’m sorry too.” Beca replied, “I don’t know what I was thinking.”

“I thought it looked pretty badass.” Chloe said with a smile on her face and her eyes big and bright.

Beca awkwardly laughed at that. “Oh, well.. thanks, I guess.”

“You’re welcome.” She said it with the biggest smile on her face, only making Beca more uncomfortable.

“Well, I’ll just see you tomorrow then.” Beca then said, it wasn’t that she wanted to get rid of the other girl, she just didn’t really have anything else to say.

“Yes! Of course.” Chloe answered, walking over towards the door of Beca’s dorm room. Beca followed behind and opened up the door for the other girl.

“Once again,” the older girl said just as she was about to walk away, “I’m really sorry about not being there. I wanted to go to the station but Jesse stopped me. Makes sense actually, you probably wanted your boyfriend to be there instead of me.”  

“Jesse’s not my boyfriend.”

“Oh, okay, because Aubrey-“

“Yeah well, Aubrey is wrong about a lot of things.”

Chloe just smiled in response. Suddenly she was moving closer, and before Beca fully realized what was happening the other girl had wrapped her arms around her. Beca stood still for a second, surprised by the sudden move, then awkwardly brought one hand up to pat Chloe on the shoulder. She’d done this to her parents and usually, they’d back off and give her a tight smile. Chloe, however, just moved in closer. She pulled Beca flush against her, her hands on the other girls lower back, and Beca could practically feel her smiling against the side of her cheek. It was.. oddly nice. Beca finally stopped patting the redhead’s shoulder and just let her hand rest there, the other one still hanging loosely by her side.

Finally, Chloe pulled back, a big smile on her face. “Well, goodnight Beca.”

“Goodnight.” She’d whispered in response, not fully trusting her voice at that moment.

* * *

That moment was over five years ago.

Beca couldn’t believe it. Time was going by too fast.

She still often feels like that girl, but she also knows and sees in herself how much she has changed. She’s still badass, because of course, she’s Beca  _effin_ Mitchell after all, but she’ll allow herself the occasional smile. She lets her friends in too. Not all the time, but she trusts these girls, trusts them more than anything in life.

She’s living in Brooklyn, sharing a tiny apartment with Chloe and Amy. It’s not as bad as she thought it would be. The old Beca would never have done it, wouldn’t have even thought about it. She needs her space, craves time alone to recharge. But Beca™ kind of likes having her friends around. It’s nice to come home after a long day and find her friends sitting around their small table, clearly waiting for her to start dinner even though it’s late and they are probably starving. What’s nice as well is that every morning she wakes up and there’s a steaming cup of coffee sitting on her nightstand, courtesy of Chloe, who gets up a couple of hours before her every day.

It’s less nice that nobody likes cleaning, and that Amy likes to throw her stuff everywhere. It’s also not great that there are only two beds.

Not that she hates it, quite the opposite in fact.

Sharing a bed with Chloe Beale has been… eventful… to say the least.

First of all, she hogs the covers, like…  _all the time_. And Beca gets really cold. She’s tiny, okay?! She likes wrapping herself up in blankets and being all warm but now she’ll usually wake up in the middle of the night, discovering that she has about 1% of the covers, and Chloe has the rest.

Secondly, Chloe is, well, Chloe. She tells you about her day in a whispered voice, offers to give you back massages like all the time (which Beca never accepts of course, but sometimes she gets close to saying yes and she’s afraid that one day she might). Chloe pokes her when she’s about to fall asleep and giggles when Beca stares at her as if she still is  _that_ girl Chloe met a little over five years ago. She also tells Beca about her dreams in detail every single day, because of course, she does.

But the absolute worst thing? Chloe loves to cuddle.

The first time it happened was by accident. Beca had been awake -  _and fucking freezing, thank you very much_  – when Chloe rolled over in her sleep (dragging all of the 99% of the covers with her) and had wrapped herself around Beca like she was some kind of koala.

It was kind of cute really.

Beca froze at first, but was honestly just relieved to have some of the covers back, plus it was Chloe, and Chloe hugged her all the time. She should be getting used to this right? Her heart shouldn’t be pounding. Yet it was.

After that day, it became kind of regular. The redhead would roll over in the middle of the night and they would cuddle. In the beginning, Beca would just lay still, not wanting to wake the other woman up, but after a while, she figured that moving her arm from underneath her to wrap it around the redhead wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world, right? Right..

So far, they haven’t talked about it. Beca can feel Chloe untangling herself from her in the morning, and sometimes she swears she can just feel the redhead’s gaze on her, as if she doesn’t want to move away from her.

It’s been going on for a couple of months now. Or well, had. They just got back from their USO tour and suddenly everything is  _weird_. Like, weirder than fat Amy. Which is a lot.

Beca knows she’s got a crush on Chloe. She’s known for a long time. It’s part of the reason why she hated the cuddling so much in the beginning. Like eating ice cream when you’re lactose intolerant, it just makes the ice cream taste  _so_ much better. She always thought it didn’t mean anything though, like it was just a thing they did because they’re good friends and Chloe’s just like that. But now, now she’s not so sure anymore. Chloe had kissed Chicago… and now everything was different.

But Beca was freezing. It was cold in their small apartment and Chloe had stolen the covers from her. She was sad and cold and upset and just in an ‘old Beca’ mood. Part of her wanted to storm out, find Chicago and punch him for ruining whatever it was that was between them. But that wouldn’t make sense. Again, the new Beca was really taking over her life here. Which is exactly why she did the following.

The brunette scooted closer towards Chloe and sat up a little so that she could stare down at her. She’d never in their entire friendship initiated any kind of contact besides a ‘super-quick-does-it-even-count’ hug when she’s feeling extra happy, or well.. drunk. Or both.

Anyways, here she was, staring down at her friend. Chloe looked so peaceful, she almost wanted to give up and just embrace the coldness.  _Almost_.

“Chloe.” She whispers then, not wanting to wake up the other girl in the room with them.

“Chlo.” She tries again, pushing a little on her shoulder. The other girl starts to stir and turns around slowly, now laying on her back facing Beca. Her eyes are still closed but she’s definitely waking up now.

“Bec? You okay?” She mumbles, sleep dripping from her voice.

“Uh..” Be brave, Beca, she thinks, “I’m kinda cold.”

“Oh. Sorry.” Chloe responds, opening her eyes a little to see what’s going on. She looks down, noticing how she has all the covers and unwraps them from around herself. She pushes them towards Beca and rolls back, facing the other way.

Beca just sits there, holding the covers. She really thought this was going to go differently. Shit. She stays quiet for a full two minutes, contemplating if she should ask or just go to sleep. She knows Chloe is still awake, her breathing hasn’t evened out yet.

“I’m still cold.” She says then, cursing herself for not being able to keep her voice steady.

Chloe sighs deeply, like she’s tired. Well, she obviously is, because it’s freaking 4:12 AM, but like a different kind of tired.  

“Do something about it then.” The redhead finally responds, her voice all low and absolutely beautiful.

Beca was quiet for a bit. “What? Like, run some laps or whatever?”

“Beca.” Chloe just says. But it’s enough. She understands.

The younger girl lets herself sink further under the covers, takes a deep breath and then scoots forward, closer towards Chloe, until she’s pressed up fully against her. She can feel her heart pounding in her chest because this is so different than anything they’ve done before. They’re spooning, like actually spooning. Beca tentatively wraps her arm around the other girl’s waist, noticing how Chloe sighs deeply, contently, and pushes herself even closer. Beca’s asleep within minutes.

* * *

They don’t talk about it the next day.

Chloe doesn’t move over towards her side when they’re in bed. She just turns around again and mumbles a ‘goodnight’ to Beca. No story, no poking, nothing.

She’s a little disappointed.

When she wakes up cold in the night she doesn’t hesitate this time. She’s cold and so tired that she doesn’t have the energy to care. She pulls the blankets up and slides in behind Chloe, confidently pulling the other girl against her. She stirs a little, and Beca swears she can see a small smile on her face. 

* * *

They’re a little tipsy. Not drunk, because they’re getting a little old for that shit, but tipsy for sure. They’re stumbling into the apartment, having just come back from a night out with the girls. It’s been 5 months since they got back from the tour now and a little over three weeks since Beca and Chloe last hugged. Chloe hasn’t been hogging the covers because the weather has been better and Beca feels weird doing it now. Plus, Chloe has Chicago, right? She’s not even sure. She hasn’t asked. She knows that makes her a horrible friend, but she’s never really been  _that_  girl anyways, the one who talks about boys and braids hair, so she figures Chloe can forgive her for not asking.

They stumble to the bed, trying to get rid of their clothes and put on their pajamas. Amy is still out, so at least they don’t have to worry about waking her up. Finally, after a bit of a struggle and a lot of giggling from Chloe, they’re in bed.

“Chloe. Chlo. Chlo.” Beca says, grinning widely.

“Oh my god, yes. What is it?” The other girl responds, rolling over to face her friend.

“Hugs.” Beca says, opening her arms and smiling at the redhead.

For a second she has a look on her face, like she’s trying to stop herself for whatever reason, but then she’s grinning widely and wrapping her arms around Beca in a way that she hasn’t done in a long time. Like she just decided not to care or whatever.

It’s an awkward position, with both of them laying on their side and stuff, but she’s not about to pull away. She’s missed this, missed feeling like she was the most important person in Chloe’s life. She knows that’s selfish, but she can’t help it. The redhead squeezes her even tighter for a second, then complains that her arm is getting tired and pulls back a little. Beca actually pouts.. like… what has she become?

They’re laying face to face now, and it reminds her of hood night, all those years ago. It makes her chuckle.

“What?” Chloe asks, clearly confused.

“Just…” Beca responds, then leans her forehead against Chloe’s “I think that we’re gonna be really fast friends.”

Chloe laughs softly. “Just when I thought you were becoming all nice and stuff.”

Beca ignores the comment, and instead glances down at Chloe’s lips. “I thought that you were going to kiss me.”

“Sorry?”

“That night, I thought you were going to kiss me.”

It’s quiet for a few seconds, and Beca thinks that maybe Chloe’s falling asleep, or just decided to ignore it. She hates herself for saying it now.

“I was, at first.” She suddenly says, causing Beca’s eyes to widen.

“Uh-Wha-How-Why?” She stutters.

Chloe smiles. “You ask too many questions. I don’t know, I uh- I guess I just wanted to. I changed my mind though.”

Beca takes a deep breath, now avoiding the redhead’s eyes. The alcohol is giving her the courage she needs and she pushes herself to say: “I wish you had.”

Chloe seems taken aback by that, pulling away a little and looking into Beca’s eyes. Her eyes shift then, landing on her lips. “Do you- do you still want to?”

“I uh-“

“Oh.” Chloe responds, as if she’s got her answer.

“Chloe, let me talk. I do want to but uh- I uh- this is hard.”

“It’s really not.”

She pushes forward then, pressing their lips together. Beca gets lost in the feeling for a minute. Chloe’s lips move against her, closed and so so soft. It takes everything in her to push the other girl away softly.

“Wait. Please.”

Chloe just stares at her, confused but giving her time to think. 

“I don’t want to experiment. Or whatever.”

“Why are you saying that?”

“The lodge? You mentioned-“

“Oh, right. I had forgotten about that.”

Beca chuckles. “I haven’t. Kinda haven’t stopped thinking about it.” She blushes then, realizing that she probably shouldn’t have said that. “Point is, I don’t want something like that. I uh- I really like you, Chloe, like really. I do want to kiss you, but if you’re just doing this because you’re drunk or want to have fun, or you know, experiment, then I can’t do it.”

She looks down at her own hands beneath the covers, laying close to one of Chloe’s. “I can’t do it. It’ll break me.”

“Becs.” She says, tilting the other girls chin up. “I really  _really_  like you too, okay? I’ve wanted to kiss you for a long time. So can I, please?”

She wants to say yes, but there’s still something bothering him. “What about Chicago, aren’t you two…?”

“We were never anything. He was just.. fun.. I don’t know. I guess I thought that maybe if I pretended to like him I actually would and then I could just get over you. It didn’t work, and I’m sorry.”

“Sorry for what?”

“For hurting you, for being stupid. I just- I never know with you, Beca. You’re so closed off.”

“I’m working on it.” 

“I know, softy.” 

“Hey!” She says, smiling, then turns serious, “Is that why you were suddenly pulling away from me, by the way? Not uh- hugging me and stuff?”

Chloe nods. “It was too much.”

“Like ice cream, huh?”

“I’m sorry, what?”

“When you’re lactose intolerant.”

“You’re weird.”

“Well, you’re weirder, and I would really like to kiss you now.”

Chloe chuckles and wraps a hand around Beca’s neck to pull her closer. Their lips meet and the brunette can’t help but moan into the kiss instantly, so glad that this is finally happening. Eventually, Chloe’s tongue traces her bottom lip and she gasps into the kiss, opening her mouth. The older woman uses the moment to slide her tongue into Beca’s mouth, deepening the kiss. They’re both moaning now, Chloe’s hands sliding underneath Beca’s pajama top to trace her stomach muscles. The other girl smiles into the kiss, then rolls them both over so that she’s on top of Chloe now. She slides her own hands under Chloe’s shirt and up until they reach her bra. She moves her lips away from her mouth to nip at her neck. She pulls back a little as her hand slides even higher.

“Is this too fast?” She asks, a little breathless.

“Becs, it’s been five years. I think we’ve waited long enough for each other.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Find me on Tumblr: dr-jillianholtzmann.tumblr.com
> 
> I also accept prompts!


End file.
